Crying Freedom
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: Bit and Leena finally go on a date.


Author: IdrianWatzon

**Crying Freedom**

He was frightened. Really, truly frightened. Yes, the Bit Cloud, all-time Zoids champion, was frightened. But he had all reason too be. This was Leena, after all. Leena; girl who loves blowing things up with her Gun Sniper. Of course Bit was afraid. When Leena got ticked, she got ticked. Not a pretty site. Now, why was Leena mad? Because of the problem. It all started earlier that morning, when Bit and Leena left to hang out for the day. Yes, if you don't quite get it yet, Bit and Leena were on a date.

Bit had finally brought up the courage to ask her out on a date. After much stuttering, many buckets of sweat, his Liger Zero emptied of all ammo, and a very annoying doc, Bit had finally walked up to Leena when they were alone and interrupted her reading. She had nearly murdered him when he had to pull the book from her hands, but when he asked her, very fast at first, then almost understandable again, she cooled down enough to answer. "Sure." That's what she had said.

Bit had nearly passed out after it took her five minutes to answer, so when she said that, he jumped for joy and fell back onto the table behind him. It nearly cracked under his weight, but it survived. The book Leena had been reading slumped on his face and he lifted it, examining the title. Romeo and Juliet. When did she start reading that?

"Bit! Give me my book!" Leena swiped the book from his hands.

"What's with the book? Never knew you read tragic romances." Bit asked.

"Shut up! Or I'll take back my answer and say no." Leena growled.

"Ack! Don't do that!" Bit cried, jumping back from the table.

"Why would I? I really don't think I'll pass up the offer." Leena had ended the conversation of the book. "When?"

"What?"

"When? As in, when will we go? Where will we go? That kind of question." Leena replied.

"Oh… 'How bought, dunno." Bt shrugged. Leena nearly strangled him.

That had been three days ago. Now, Bit was frightened. How had the date turned out like this? Why was Doc acting so weird. Why was Jamie so obsessed with that romance movie, 'Sweet Home Alabama'? Why not start from the beginning, that morning.

--------

"Ready to go, Leena?" Bit asked.

"Yeah. Let's head out. Let me tell dad." Leena pulled on her coat. Then, she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"DAD! I'M LEAVING WITH BIT! SEE 'YA!" Leena turned back to Bit, "Ready?"

"Yeah…" Bit and Leena left and headed to the cargo room. Each took a seat in the jeep and Bit started it up. Driving out into the desert-like area, Bit and Leena continued their drive to town. What they didn't know was that there was another jeep following them…

--------

"Come on, Jamie. Let's go. They just pulled out. We have to hurry!" Doc bugged.

I'm coming, Doc. Give me a second." Jamie whined.

"Oh, come on! I don't want to forget one of Leena's first dates!" Doc cried.

"But when you made her go on a date with Harry, you never followed them…" Jamie protested.

"That's because it was Harry. This is Bit we're talking about." Doc sighed, "If Leena marries Bit, we'll win every battle that comes our way." Doc grinned.

"Is that all you think about?" Jamie asked.

"No!"

"Then why don't you care who Leena marries? She's you're only daughter. When she marries, she won't have the last name Touros. She'll have Cloud or whatever name she gets from the one she marries." Jamie had a point.

"Well, I still have Leon. Besides, Bit will have to get my permission before he can marry her." Doc stated triumphantly.

"But what if it's not Bit?" Jamie questioned some more.

"Well, whoever she marries will either be rich, like Harry, or be a good zoid fighter, like Bit."

"Don't you care that she finds happiness?" Jamie wondered.

"Of course! She'll want to marry a rich kid so I can have all the figures in the world." Doc cheered.

"But what if she falls for some loser without money and no talent with a zoid?" Jamie protested.

"Well, she won't. She's my daughter, after all." Doc grinned proudly.

"But she's your wife's daughter as well. Didn't Mrs. Touros marry you, before she died? I mean, you were a pathetic loser with no talent and no money." Jamie pondered.

"What? How did you know that?" Doc looked wild-eyed.

"My dad told me. Besides, Leena's more like Mrs. Touros than you. She probably would choose someone without talent or money, like your wife." Jamie glanced at Doc.

"She wouldn't!" Doc looked a little worried.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she does." Jamie continued.

"That will never happen! Come, Jamie, we must make her fall for Bit! She will marry him or Harry!" Doc raced off.

"Oh no, not another of Doc's matchmaking schemes. Last time, he nearly destroyed Leon's relationship. I feel sorry for Leena and Bit. Especially Bit." Jamie sighed, before wandering off after Doc.

--------

"What do you want to do first, Leena?" Bit asked.

"Let's go out for lunch. It is near twelve." Leena suggested.

"Sounds great to me." Bit drove them to the nearest restaurant. It was a sweet little Mexican restaurant. Bit pulled up in the jeep and got out, opening the door for Leena. Oh, the things he does for the one he loves.

"Thank you, Bit." Leena smiled warmly. Bit nearly melted.

"Welcome." He managed. He shut the door behind Leena and they both walked into the restaurant. The waiter took them to a two-person booth and took their drinks.

"A Dr Pepper." Bit mumbled.

"And for the lady?" the waiter asked.

"How bout, a Pepsi." Leena replied. The waiter nodded, set down two menus, and left to get their drinks.

"Bit?"

"Yup?" Bit turned his eyes toward her.

"Wanna see a movie after this?" She looked so cute an innocent as she asked this.

"Sure, what do 'ya wanna see?" Bit answered.

"I dunno. Why don't we go to the theater after lunch and see what's showing for the one o'clock time?" Leena looked up as the waiter set down the drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Oops! I completely forgot about that. Give me a few minutes." Leena buried her face in the menu and the waiter turned to Bit.

"You, sir?"

"I'll have the steak fajita." Bit said plainly.

"You've been here, haven't you?" Leena asked, glaring at Bit.

"Well, yeah. It's a good place. Trust me, I would never take you to some horrible place I've never been to before." Bit replied.

"Whatever…" Leena turned to the waiter, "I'll have two cheese enchiladas, please." Leena set her menu down and took a long sip from her straw.

"Do you want any sauce with them?"

"Why not." Leena answered.

"Red or green?" the waiter asked.

"Which is hot?"

"Green."

"I'll have the red, then." Leena turned to face Bit.

"Yeah?"

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched? I do." Bit thought a minute.

"You know what? I do too." Bit and Leena looked around suspiciously.

--------

"Oh no, they're looking around mysteriously. I bet they know we're here." Jamie muttered to Doc who was sitting across the table. They were sitting at a table behind a bush so they could watch Bit and Leena.

"That can't be possible." Doc stated as their waitress set down a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. She placed a Mountain Dew in front of Jamie.

"But they look suspicious…" Jamie started.

"Oh, don't ruin the fun. I'm going to the kitchen. I have to see what they ordered." Doc left the table. Jamie peered cautiously at Leena and Bit. They had to know they were being followed by now.

--------

"Well, there could be mad zoid fighters out there." Leena suggested.

"Nah, they wouldn't attack us. Besides, we would have noticed a huge zoid following us." Bit replied.

"Maybe we're just feeling things. We're just paranoid." Leena answered.

"Maybe. It'll probably be gone by the movie." Bit looked up as a waited passed by with a steaming order in his hands. He had hoped it would be theirs.

"When will they be done?" Bit asked.

"Don't ask me. I've never been here before." Leena leaned back in her seat.

"Leena?"

"Yeah, Bit?"

"Half of that feeling just left." Bit smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I don't feel like I'm being watched as much anymore either." Leena crossed her arms. "See, we were just paranoid."

--------

"Um, who is the chef in here?" Doc asked the wild kitchen. It took a minute before a man stepped up in a white jacket.

"I am he." He said.

"Great, you're just the man I was looking for. Do you see that couple over there?" Doc pointed through a window in the kitchen to Bit and Leena. The chef nodded.

"Could you possibly give them something for me? They are newly weds that, um, how should I say this?" Doc looked thoughtful a moment, "Well, it'd be nice to give them something to celebrate. Could you give them that little song thing you do? Except make it a wedding song instead?" Doc looked hopeful.

"Why, of course! Such a wonderful group of newlyweds deserve a party. We'll let the whole restaurant know." The chef walked off. Doc grinned evilly.

--------

When the two had finished their lunch, Bit had paid the waiter and given him a tip. Just as the both were standing to leave, a group of waiters, waitresses, and even the manager and chef crowded around them.

"Um, hello?" Leena looked at Bit in a confused fashion.

"I didn't do anything. That's the truth." Bit looked even more serious than when he was in his cockpit of Liger Zero.

"Then what are they…?" Leena never got to finish as the manager spoke loudly to the whole crowd of people looking their way.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have here today a couple of newlyweds! They came here today for a simple meal, but we must say congratulations!" Bit and Leena were looking shocked now.

"Let them live a long and happy life together and bear many children! Let them be happy!" the chef stated proudly. Now, Bit was bright red and Leena was tomato colored.

--------

"What a success!" Doc hollered as he and Jamie watched Leena and Bit be surrounded by the large group. The group had broken into song by now and Bit and Leena were even redder than blood. Jamie really felt sorry for them now.

"Poor Leena and Bit." He mumbled.

"What was that? Jamie?" Doc asked.

"Nothing, Doc, nothing." Jamie shook his head in sorrow at Bit and Leena.

--------

"What was that all about?" Leena cried as they escaped the clapping and laughter from the restaurant. It was humiliating. How did those Mexicans get the idea they were married? It was all growing confusing.

"I…" Bit paused to catch his breath, "I-I have no clue." He muttered.

"At least a movie will be quieter." Leena smiled at Bit, still pink in the cheeks.

"Yeah. Let's go." Bit and Leena climbed in the jeep and didn't talk again until they had gotten to the theater.

--------

"They're going to a movie, huh?" Doc looked evil.

"I really don't think we should do anything else." Jamie protested.

"No! My Leena will not marry some guy off the streets!" Doc dragged Jamie into the theater and they watched to see what tickets the two got. The theater was showing movies already shown for the day, and Leena had pulled Bit in for Sweet Home Alabama. So, when they strode off to the correct theater number, Doc and Jamie got tickets for the same movie and followed, sitting just three seats back from Bit and Leena and making sure nobody else sat behind the 'couple'.

--------

_It's for the one you love. It's for the one you love. Remember that, Bit Cloud, for the one you love._ Bit continued to think that as he was forced to sit in the seat and wait for the chick-flick movie to start. Oh, how he was amazed Leena was into chick-flicks. It nearly scared him. At least she didn't choose that 'Little Woman' movie. He would have died.

"Hey, Bit?" Leena whispered.

"Y-yeah?"

"I've got that feeling again. You know, the feeling that someone is watching us?" Bit nodded to her.

"I do too." he replied.

"Let's wait, I can feel it coming from somewhere behind us." Leena suggested.

"Sure." So they waited. The movie started and Bit nearly froze when Leena leaned her head on his shoulder. Then, he relaxed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Maybe that awkward feeling of being watched would leave.

--------

"Looky! They're cuddling!" Doc cheered. Jamie shushed him.

"Shut up. Do you want them to hear?" Jamie hissed. He was getting into this movie. The woman, he never really got her name, had just gotten herself drunk and was going to have to be taken home by her 'husband', whom she didn't want to be her husband.

That was when Doc stood and moved. He sat just one row behind Leena and Bit now. Regaining composure, Jamie glared at the back of Doc's head, before he turned to watch the movie. When he caught wind of some weird sounds coming from Doc, Jamie stood and moved back five rows. He wanted no part of this. Especially with Leena's soon to be anger. That made him shiver.

--------

"Bit?" Leena whispered.

"Yup?" Bit looked at the redhead leaning against his shoulder.

"What's with the weird noises coming from behind us?" Leena looked nearly horrified.

"I dunno. Let's look." They both separated and turned to look behind them. There, just one row back, was Doc, Leena's pathetic dad.

"Guess that explains the sound." Leena growled.

"And the weird feeling we have had that we were being followed." Leena stood and reached across the seats, grabbing he father by the ear. He hadn't noticed them yet, so when she pulled on his ear, he fell down.

"Hey!" Doc cried, standing. Leena still had her hand clutching his ear.

"Dad…" Leena warned. Let's go, Bit." And the three left, Leena pulling Doc by the ear. Once by the jeep, Leena looked at Doc, raging. Yep, this is where Bit became scared. The present time, to be exact.

"Leena, I-I'm sorry." Doc pleaded under Leena's fiery glare.

"Like heck, you're not! You did this to Leon too, dad! Why me?" Leena growled.

"I wanted you to be happy." Doc cried out.

"Hah! Yeah right. Do you love to ruin perfectly good dates? Mom wouldn't do that!" Leena roared.

"Leena, maybe we should see if he's alone." Bit suggested.

"Oh, Jamie's with me! He didn't want to do it, but he's with me. He's enjoying that movie." Doc protested.

"So what! You tried to ruin my date!" Leena cried.

"I'm sorry!" Doc pleaded, "Don't hurt me!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Doc looked horrified.

--------

Bit looked at Leena's dad. He was tied to the driver's seat of the jeep he and Jamie had come in. Leena had said something about letting Jamie untie him when his movie was over. With one last glance, Bit followed the angered Leena back to their jeep. The drive home was silent. When Bit pulled into the cargo unit, he stepped out of the jeep and let Leena out.

"Thanks, Bit." She whispered quietly.

"Um, you're welcome. But, it was ruined, wasn't it?" Bit looked confused.

"No, I had a great time with you." Leena looked up shyly and stood on her tiptoes. Quickly placing a kiss on Bit's lips, she stood back down and bowed her head. "Thanks."

Turning, Leena sprinted off. Happy her date had been fun. Yet, ticked at her dad for ruining it. Bit just stood there, amazed. He then grinned and turned to Liger Zero.

"Well, buddy? I guess I did good. I'll have to make the next date better." Bit stated. The Liger roared. "Yeah? I guess so, buddy, I guess so. Next time, we should take you. That way, if Doc follows, we can shoot him down. Leena would like that." Bit walked off to his room, ready to remember that date for life.

--------

Jamie walked out of the theater and saw Doc tied up in the drivers seat. Shaking his head, he untied the Doc and got in the passengers side. "I really liked that movie. We should buy it." Jamie stated. "Did you have a good time staring at the steering wheel?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Doc said sarcastically. He drove off, hoping the next date would be better.


End file.
